Over protective father
by Animeloverwatsup99
Summary: Natsu and Lucy has a child name Kaia its Kaia first day of school at and all girls school but the problem is that her school is next to a all boys school Natsu goes out to protect the only daughter he has but he can't do it alone so he calls up Rogue, Gajeel, Sting, and Gray to help him out
1. Chapter 1

Over protective father- Chapter 1 (I don't own Fairy tail)

* * *

"Natsu can you wake up Kaia today is her first day of school" Lucy said smileing at Natsu, Natsu smiled back "ok Lucy" he ran up stairs in a dash as he knocked on his daughters door "Kaia get your ass up its time to go to school" there was no answer. Natsu opened the door to see Kaia all dressed up in a dark blue skirt, a tan top, and some black leggings. Natsu gave a face as he looked at what his daughter was wearing "that skirt is to short and your shirt is showing to much" he crossed his arms as Kaia rolled her eyes "dad i'm 15 I think I know what to wear and plus you were the one who bought me these clothes" Natsu smiled while blushing "I thought it was for your mother" he started to laugh nervously. Kaia sneaked out of her room secretly as Natsu was having some dirty thoughts "good morning mom" Kaia smiled Lucy smiled back "good morning Kaia are you hungry?" Kaia shook her head back and forth "no i'm just going to grab some food when i'm heading to school with my friends".

Natsu snapped out of thought as he heard "friends" Lucy smiled and whisper in her ear "I hope it's a boy your talking about" Kaia blushed hard "n-o-o-o its not like that" she swirled her pink hair. Natsu came down the stairs with a angry look on his face "it better not be a boy your talking about Kaia I will beat his-" Lucy hit Natsu with her fist "owww what was that for Luce" Lucy put her hand on her hips "I believe that Kaia is old enough to have a boy friend" Natsu crossed his arms and pouted "not on my watch" he whispered. Lucy laughed as Natsu pouted and then turned to Kaia "go on ahead to school and have fun!" before she left Natsu whispered in her ear "I don't want any boys checking you out and if they try to hurt you come to me I will burn their ass 100 times over" Kaia nodded and walked out of her house. Natsu on the other hand called up Gajeel, Gray, Sting, and Rouge.

**Phone call:**

**Natsu: Oi I need all 5 of you to help me out!**

**Gray: why should we help you out fire butt?**

**Natsu: shut up ice brain this is going to be the only time I need help from**** YOU!**

**Gajeel: just shut the hell up already! **

**Sting: What do you need help on?**

**Natsu: it's Kaia first day of school **

**Rogue: so?**

**Natsu: You know how Kaia looks she got the body of her mother and me**

**Gray: I get the Lucy part but you *laughs* **

**Natsu: *swears under breath* and their are a lot of perverts out there especially her school **

**Sting: Whats wrong with her school?**

**Natsu: *face palm* its not whats wrong with her school its wrong with the school next to her! its a all boy school and I walked by that school many times and all the boys are perverts!**

**Everyone: *silence***

**Gajeel: You idiot I would punch you right now! **

**Natsu: Why!?**

**Gajeel: You would have to pass the all boy's school in order to get to Kaia school! **

**Natsu: WHAT THE HELL I DIDN'T KNOW!**

**Sting: Lets get out asses up and go after her but Natsu what school does she go to?**

**Natsu: A all girls school...**

**Sting, Gajeel, Rogue, and Gray: You got to be freaking kidding me Natsu *face palm***

**Natsu: Why don't we all just meet me at my place and then we could go kick some asses **

**Gajeel: were already there**

***hangs up***

Natsu heard a knock on the he turned his door nob and opened the door widely Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, and Gray were standing in front of the house with killer faces Natsu pushed past them with a mad face on. He stopped in front of them "lets go!"

* * *

I'm going to stop their sorry guys but I will up load the next chapter next Sunday XP I hope you liked it and please leave a comment Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter is finally here I hope you will enjoy it ^.^

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Kaia was walking with her two best friends Akio and Hamako, Akio had long blue hair and blue eyes she was wearing some tight jeans and a shirt saying "love me" she was gray's and Juvia daughter. Hamako was wearing a black tank top with a light green sweater on top and some gray jeans she was Gajeel and Levi daughter. "I didn't know you guys go to this school" the two girls shook their head "neither did I!" they both said "my mom told me it was about a love rival thing" Akio laughed a little at her statement. "What about you Homako" Hamako looked down with shame "my father noticed that Uncle Gray and Uncle Natsu daughters were going to the same school so he didn't want me to feel left out" Akio and Kaia laughed while Hamako was blushing in embarrassment. They started to walk in front of the all boys school there were 3 boys in the front of the school with lollypops in their mouths. They noticed the 3 girls passing by one of the boys whistled loud enough for the girls to hear. Hamako whispered to the the other girls girls "just ignore them their just acting like perverts".

The 3 boys walked up to Hamako, Kaia, and Akio "well hello there ladies my name is Jiro you want to hang out with us if you know what I mean" he winked at them Hamako huffed "In your dreams pretty boy! Why don't you just go walk away were trying to go to school if you haven't noticed" The girls pushed past the three boys but Jiro told his two best friends Isao and Hiro to grab one of the girls. Jiro pulled in Kaia by the waist while the other 2 boys did the same. Kaia struggled to get out "let me go!" Jiro started to laugh "oh I'm not letting go your going to be my girl! What's not to like about you" he looked down at her breast Kaia blushed. Hamako, Akio, and Kaia yelled out for help.

Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Sting,and Rogue POV:

"Faster we are almost there!" Natsu yelled out, Gajeel huffed "we are going as fast as we can idiot" Rougue shaked his head "there's no time for fighting right now! And I been meaning to ask you a question Natsu" Natsu looked back at Rouge "what is it?" he asked. "Who were the two girls Kaia was walking with to school?" Gajeel and Gray caught up to Natsu and gave him the glare "it wasn't Hamako and Akio right?" Natsu started to sweat "y-yes" Gajeel and Grays eyes widen "EHHHHHHH!". Sting punched them both in the head "stop fighting! Look it's the all boys school and I think I see 3 boys and 3 girls so pick up the pace!". Gajeel, Natsu, Gray,Sting, and Rouge started to run like lighting while leaving a trial of fire when they ran. A voice echoed in their ears "_Help me!"_ Natsu eyes started to glow with anger "those bastards I'm going to beat up them up one by one!".

Everyone's POV:

Jiro kissed Kaia face "please stop" she begged "shut up!" he yelled at the top of his lungs Kaia whimpered. Akio was in the same situation but she didn't focus on herself "don't tell her to shut up!" Akio yelled at Jiro. Isao, the one holding Akio in his grip slapped her Akio hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Hiro who was holding on to Hamako nose started to twitch "hey guys do you smell that?" Jiro sniffed the air as well "it kind of smells like fire, and with a mix of metal" Isao shivered "why is it so cold, and dark" Kaia smiled widely "dad!" Jiro looked down at her and laughed "Dad! Hahaha your funny" he sniffed her hair. Isao and Hiro eyes widen as they looked turned their head around "J-J-Jiro look behind you!" Jiro gave a confuse face "why?" he felt somebody poke his back as he turned his head around he huffed "who are y-" his mouth opened wide he almost peed in his pants. Natsu grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up "You bastard! Don't touch my daughter like that I will beat your ass and turn and your friends into ashes!". Gajeel and Gray did the same to Hiro and Isao while Sting and Rouge helped the girls up on their feet "are you girls alright?" Sting asked. Hamako, Kaia, and Akio nodded and looked down in embarrassment. Sting cocked a eye brow "is there something wrong?" Hamako nodded "we wish you guys didn't come" Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were done beating up the 3 boys who had bloody noses and either a broken nose or arm they ran into the school.

Natsu cocked a eye brow "why didn't you want us to come" he said in a angry voice Kaia didn't look her father in the eye "because we could of escape by ourselves" Gajeel scratch his head "look if we weren't here to save you would've been raped by those creeps! You should be glad that we came to help you!" Gray nodded in agreement "and you guys called out for help!" Akio shook her head "we called out for help because we thought they would run away so it was kind of like plan A". The three fathers stood there in confusion "Plan or not you still would of gotten hurt or even worst! We are walking you to school for now on!" Natsu said with his hands on his hips Gajeel and Gray nodded in agreement.

The three girls mouth widen "no that would be so embarrassing" Natsu gave a look "embarrassing? I am the sexist guy you will ever meet and the funniest now lets go!" Gray, Gajeel, and Sting gave Natsu a angry look "OI!" the three girls laughed so did Rouge Gajeel looked down at the 3 girls "were not going to forget what happened today!" the girls nodded and walked with their father to school.

* * *

I'm going to stop here I hope you liked it! Please review on my story and the next chapter is coming out on Sunday.


End file.
